residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Free
Formed by Alexander Morgaine As He needed An Organization to keep owatch over his many outposts, labs, and viral experiments underway before he began paying of govermental agencies to turn a blind eye on his actions. He Managed to hack some databases and find his old "Friends" for lack of a better word from the orphanage. He found that though a few refeused he managed to rally a small amassing of over fifty people. all Willing to Follow Alexanders Orders To A Fault. But Before As He Left The Area After The Bombing Of Racoon City He Found A Young Girl Clining To A Pink Jacket Crying As she was about to be taken away by govermental officials. She Later Became Instramental In The Founding Of The Free And Inevitably Became A Leader In The Group. The Amassing of Power As Alexander Moved through Cities For Aperently no Reason, He Was Actually Collecting The Loaction and status of his former underlings from Racoon City Orphanage. And Slowly one By One All Of Them gathered in Racoon City. Soon Alex Gathered As many New Members As He Could. Soon Numbering Above Fifty followers all believing That Alex Had been True To His Word. That His new found power and shape could be given to them as well or at very least that he would kill them if they refused. Durring The Intial Outbreak He had them hide in Safe Houses "Lest the God I hold within me Will Grow angery and slaughter you all." Needless to say they all did as told. after a few weeks of drinking large quantities of the powder that started the following and quite possibly the whole disaster of Racoon City and most things after that, they all would have done as he instructedif he had done so to kill each other. but his orders were the same throught the slow dissention into the living hell that was Racoon City, just stay indoors and wait for my command. Durring this time Alex was infiltrating the Umbrella building and stealling any remaining data and viral samples. And a single remaining Gene Virus sample left accidentaly in Birkin's lab. Soon He reurned and using a train with gas left inside and escapped. setting up another camp just out of range (Alexander was able to intecept the message and calculate the coordintates given to the U.S goverment) of the thermonucular blast. It was one day after the destruction of the City that he found her. The Girl There She was before him. Clinging onto a pink jacket crying that she was going to stay there until some woman named Claire returned for her. He knew a Child was weakend mentaly and suseptable to his ideals and control. so seeing an opertunity to raise a child to belive his word alone he took it. "Are You Alone?" She responded, "No Im Just Waiting For Claire", To which he said "Oh Your The One Claire Was Talking Of?" the conversation continued with The Little Girl falling for the lie that he would take her to see Claire At His camp. There she was given a simple drink of water which forever sealed her fate. She told him her name was Sherry Birkin. At The Mention Of The Birkin name He pirked up. He knew that this was fated. But Later He Would Discover it Was Far From Fate. It was a True Gift. Category:Organizations